Magic flows in you
by Mischel
Summary: Sequel to my previous story 'The Day when I found out' - Two weeks later Arthur finally decides to tell Merlin what he saw. Short reveal fic. Bromance.


**Hi, this story is a short sequel for my previous story "The Day when I found out". Honestly I've been thinking about a sequel some time now, and when one reviewer asked me for it, I decided to really write it. The name of this story was in my mind a long time, and I didn't know which fanfic should be named after it, until now :) The title is inspired by a song 'River flows in you'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...**

**Story: Magic flows in you**  
**By: Mischel**

* * *

It's been two weeks after Arthur found out about Merlin's gift. And still he didn't tell him. He was a bit afraid. What if Merlin didn't want him to ever find out? What if he'll be upset? Arthur couldn't imagine upset Merlin. He has never seen him upset before. And now he means really upset Merlin, not just grumpy. But tonight Arthur wanted to change that. Tonight Arthur wanted to tell Merlin what has he witnessed.

He had more than one chance to see Merlin do his magic. Merlin saved him life, while bandits were attacking them. Then Merlin managed to destroy a source of magical illnes, that was quickly spreading throughout Camelot. How, Arthur didn't know, but Merlin still saved them. So every time Merlin did something, it was for good and not evil. And always, when Arthur saw Merlin doing his magic, he felt it. He felt Merlin's magic. And he realized he felt it more times before, but he didn't know what it was and left it be. But now he knew it. It was Merlin's magic, and it felt good. Not evil. Arthur liked that feeling.

Arthur has called for Merlin to come into his chambers, after finishing his chores. And after quite long waiting, Merlin finally came. Without knocking as usual. He was behaving quite normal. Not completely normal, it was still Merlin. But despite the fact, he had magic, Arthur never really saw him to utilize his gift to his own benefit.

Merlin came to him and smiled "I'm here." Arthur looked at him

"Yes, I can see that Merlin"

"So why did you call for me?" Merlin asked and when he noticed Arthur has untidy bed, he came to it and started to adjust the corners of Arthur's blanket. Arthur looked at him strangely. Even with such a power, he was still behaving as a servant.

Arthur took a deep breath and started to pace through his room, around his bed and Merlin. Then he finally said:

"I was just wondering Merlin,... Do you happen to know anything about magic?" Arthur didn't need to look at Merlin to know his servant winced. And when Arthur looked at him, 'cause Merlin didn't answer, he looked a bit paler that usual.

"Well Merlin?"Arthur asked again, and Merlin seemed he recovered from his state and started to adjust his blanket a bit faster and clumsier.

"I-I d-don't know anything sire..." blurted Merlin out and that was enough for Arthur to know Merlin was lying. Well, he knew it almost two weeks now, so he didn't have to guess twice.

"Liar." Arthur smiled and Merlin looked at him unbelievingly, eyes wide. "Merlin, that dragon," began Arthur and Merlin's eyes widened more, if it was even possible. "I saw you."

"S-Sire I-I... I," stuttered Merlin, but Arthur stopped him:

"Do you honestly think I was unconscious the whole time, you were speaking to that dragon Merlin?" Merlin didn't know what to say. He was totally speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to say something, but nothing came out.

"I heard it all." Arthur continued, looking Merlin in eyes „I know now you have magic, and that you are the last Dragonlord."

"I don't have magic..." Merlin managed to say and Arthur smirked.

"Don't try to deny it Merlin. I've been watching you two whole weeks and know enough to trust you and to know you are not evil."

"N-No, I mean that Arthur..." Merlin whispered "I don't have magic." Arthur now looked confused. "I _am_ magic. And magic is me. I was born with my magic Arthur..." Merlin explained to Arthur and smiled a bit.

Arthur smiled too "You never cease to amaze me Merlin." Despite Merlin's smile, Arthur noticed small tears in his friend's eyes.

"Merlin, are you crying?" he asked.

"No, I'm not... I'm just... happy." Merlin grinned and Arthur too "You don't even know how much I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid. I didn't want to destroy our friendship Arthur..." sniffed Merlin.

Arthur understood Merlin. He really did. So he came closer to him, and hugged him. Just like he promised himself two weeks ago. Then he pulled away, looked Merlin in eyes and whispered:

"I can't be more proud of you Merlin..."

*The End*


End file.
